Pika--chu!
by Sonewbamin
Summary: ulang tahun Sonyoung, aegyo Jihoon, dan pikachu. [SVT'S FIC] [SOONHOON]


**Pika—chu!**

miss typo(s); fluff

enjoy!

* * *

Jihoon menghela nafas, bukan apa-apa ia hanya lelah menghadapi tingkah kekasih sipitnya itu. Semenjak ia melakukan aegyo di Idol Arcade Soonyoung terus saja menempelinya seperti perangko. Tidak tahu apa bahwa dia itu berat, Jihoon 'kan mungil.

"Soon, pegal tahu!" Jihoon menegur Soonyoung yang sedang menggelayuti lengannya. Bukannya melepaskan, Soonyoung malah semakin megusakkan kepalanya pada lengan Jihoon dengan balasan "tidak mau" dengan nada yang mendayu.

"Hah, terserahlah!" Jihoon memilih menyerah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil. Mereka sedang di van omong-omong, perjalanan kembali menuju dorm. Untung juga sedang di dalam mobil, setidaknya Jihoon tidak akan terlalu terbebani oleh berat Soonyoung.

* * *

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian mereka sampai di dorm dengan selamat. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lima puluh lima menit, dan ini saatnya makan malam.

"Hei semuanya, aku lelah. Kita pesan saja ya?" Mingyu menawarkan.

"Aku sih tidak masalah. Yang penting makan." Ini jawaban rata-rata para member. Mereka kasihan juga dengan Mingyu jika disuruh memasak saat jadwal padat begini.

Akhirnya mereka memesan masakan cina. Lima belas menit kemudian makanan itu baru sampai. Jihoon memilih makan diatas sofa dan ada Soonyoung diantara kakinya yang menjuntai dari sofa. Jihoon tidak masalah, malah senang karena punya meja. Iya, kepala Soonyoung ia jadikan meja. Soonyoung terima-terima saja kelihatannya, yang penting bisa dekat dengan si mungil.

* * *

Satu jam setelah makan dan menurunkan makanan, Jihoon beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk berbersih diri. Tentu saja setelah mengusir Soonyoung . Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Jihoon memebersihkan diri, ia lalu menuju kamarnya dan menemukan Soonyoung diatas ranjangnya. Ia menghela nafas, mendekati ranjangnya.

"Ehem."

"Oh kau sudah selesai?" Soonyoung membalikkan badannya yang semula tengkurap, memainkan handphone. Ia merentangkan tangan, menunggu si mungil menyambut rentangan tangannya. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Jihoon melangkah dan menubrukkan diri pada yang lebih tua. Soonyoung tersenyum lebar dan segera mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Kapan kau mandi?" Jihoon menghirup aroma Soonyoung melalui kaos pada bagian dadanya.

"Sesaat setelah kau mandi." Soonyoung mengelus surai Jihoon. Jihoon yang merasakan kenyamanan berlebih hanya dapat memejamkan mata menikmati.

"Ji,"

"Hn?"

"Kau belum memberiku hadiah ulang tahun, kau ingat?"

"Iya, maaf. Kau tahu sendiri kita sedang sibuk."

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Tapi aku mau hadiahku sekarang."

"Tapi, aku tidak membeli apapun Soon."

"Tidak perlu beli. Aku hanya ingin sesuatu yang simpel." Soonyoung membawa tubuh Jihoon untuk duduk diatas ranjang. "tunggu sebentar ya!" ia lalu berlari keluar kamar, Jihoon menatapnya heran. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar teriakan Soonyoung, "Heh, jeruk Jeju! Kemarikan pikachu milik pikachuku!" yang kemudian Soonyoung sudah tiba lagi di kamarnya, menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Ini." Soonyoung memberikan boneka Pikachu yang ia dapatkan saat di Idol Arcade tadi.

"Apa maksudnya ini? 'kan kau yang ulang tahun, kenapa aku yang diberi?" Jihoon menerima boneka itu.

"Lakukan lagi!"

"Lakukan apa?" Kening Jihoon mengerut.

"Aegyo, dengan pikachu itu, seperti yang tadi." Wajah Soonyoung terlihat berseri-seri saat memintanya.

"Haruskah?" Jihoon berusaha menawar.

"Tentu! Untuk hadiah ulang tahun Ji. Mumpung hanya kita berdua juga." Soonyoung bersikukuh.

"Hah, baiklah." Jihoon pasrah. Ia hanya tidak ingin mendapat gelar sebagai kekasih yang jahat.

Pose pertama, Jihoon meletakkan pikachu itu di samping pipi kanannya juga kepalanya yang ia miringkan kearah sebaliknya dilengkapi dengan suara 'hing~' dan mata yang terpejam. Soonyoung tak kuasa menahan senyum gemasnya.

Pose kedua, Jihoon meletakkan pikachunya diatas kepalanya dan kepala yang ia miringkan kearah kanan juga suara 'ung!' yang otomatis ia mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya dan menyipitkan matanya. Soonyoung sudah menggigiti selimut Jihoon.

Pose ketiga, Jihoon mendekap sang pikachu seraya berujar, "Soonyoungie, saengil chukhaeyong~~". Soonyoung tumbang. Ia sudah membenamkan diri di selimut Jihoon dan berguling-guling. Jihoon tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudah bodoh."

"Tidak! Sekali lagi Ji, dengan suara pikachu." Pinta Soonyoung setelah selesai dari euforia fanboyingnya terhadap si mungil.

"Ck! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Harus bisa! Ayolah Ji, untuk kekasihmu ini, ya ya ya?"

Lagi-lagi Jihoon hanya dapat menghela nafas. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk ber-aegyo. Jihoon menggoyangkan sang boneka ke kanan dan kiri lalu mendorongnya ke depan. Tidak lupa dengan suara "pika, pika, pika—chu!" ala tokoh animasi bertubuh kuning digenggamannya itu. Soonyoung? Dia sudah terkapar, terbaring menatap langit-langit kamar sembari memegangi dadanya dan bergumam, "astaga, astaga, astaga, imut sekali, astaga."

Soonyoung kemudian bangkit, menatap Jihoon. "Ji," Jihoon balik menatap heran.

"Terakhir kali, aku mohon lakukan sekali lagi aegyomu yang terakhir." Soonyoung sudah menggenggam tangan si mungil erat.

"Cih, mau sampai kapan sekali laginya?"

"Serius, ini yang terakhir."

"Baiklah-baik." Jihoon melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Soonyoung. Ia melakukan aegyonya persis seperti yang terakhir, diikuti dengan kalimat "pika,pika,pika—chu!" nya lagi, hanya bedanya pada saat ia telah selesai menyuarakan 'chu' ia merasakan sentuhan lembut dan tebal di bibirnya. Soonyoung mengecupnya. Ia terkejut dengan mata yang sedikit membesar, dan itu ekspresi yang sangat imut menurut Soonyoung. Maka dengan itu, Sooyoung segera merengkuh Jihoon erat-erat.

"Uuh~ lucu sekali sih kekasihku ini." Katanya sambil menciumi surai pirang kehijauan Jihoon. Jihoon yang sudah sadar hanya mendengus dan membalas pelukan Soonyoung. Setidaknya ia telah memberi kekasihnya ini hadiah ulang tahun 'kan?

* * *

 **-kkeut-**

* * *

Halo, hai! Pertama aku mau ngucapin minal 'aidzin wal faidzin buat semua yang merayakan. Aku tau ini telat, tp drpd ngga kan? Hehe

Kedua, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BUAT BAYI HAMSTERKU /HUG/ /telat juga/

ketiga, buat kalian yang nntn diamond edge, hati2 ya, tolong sampein salam ke sebong :')

keempat, aegyo jihun itu membunuh, aku mati. mungkin ini arwahku yang menulis ff, wkwk. dan buat kalian yang gatau suara pikachu cari deh, lucu bgt! aku sampe jadiin ringtone, hehe.

terakhir, makasih udah mau baca, apalagi review. sebenernya aku suka buat ff itu selain karena hobi juga karena review kalian. setelah baca review gitu rasanya aku pengen cepet2 post ff dan liat komentar kalian lagi. jadi, mau review kan?

oh dan, seonho imut sekali huhu /ga nyambung/ /oke abaikan/

* * *

omake

"Cheol, sedang apa?" Jeonghan menegur sang kekasih hanya mengintip ke kamar mereka seperti maling.

"Sst, Hannie, kemari lihat ini." Seungcheol mengundang Jeonghan mengikuti kegiatannya. Jeonghan menuruti. Ia melihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka, disana, di dalam kamar ia melihat Jihoon yang sedang ber-aegyo ria di atas ranjang dan dihadapan kekasihnya. Jeonghan menutup mulutnya untuk mencegah pekikan keluar.

"Astaga, itu Jihoon?" Jeonghan masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja! siapa lagi yang berambut pirang kehijauan?"

"Imut sekali! Ah, aku tidak bawa kamera." Jeonghan merengut.

"Sudah, nikmati saja keimutan setan kecil kita, Hannie."

* * *

 **real end!  
**

 **mind to review?**


End file.
